Hidan OneShot Care
by CeruleanBlue18
Summary: Michiko gets herself caught up in the Akasuki but she's not the ninja you would expect in such an organisation. She meets Hidan and his criminal ways but can she see past that? OC x Hidan


Hey guys this is a really old one-shot I found in the depths of my computerand thought I would share it with you so enjoy and let me know what you think ^_^

I own nothing xD Cept my OC Michiko

I wasn't your usual wanted criminal, I wasn't responsible for an unbelievable amount of crimes and my soul wasn't completely black. Yet I has somehow ended up due to a stupid mistake and an equally stupid decision hiding out with the Akatsuki.

Sitting at the kitchen table I sipped at a cup of green tea and went over my predicament in my head. I hadn't been here long, maybe three, four months after being branded a rouge Anbu Black Op and therefore persecuted by my village. In truth I never wanted to be here but I had no where else to go.

Someone rushed past my chair at light speed, it could have only been one person.

"Michiko, did you make anymore cookies?"

Tobi who was impossibly cute stared at me, I couldn't see his face due to his swirly mask and I still wondered what secret he hid behind it. "Not this week Tobi, I did leave some in the cupboard for you"

"Hidan ate them all" Tobi complained.

"Hidan? Really?"

Tobi nodded sadly.

"There, there" I ruffled his hair "I'll go out tomorrow and get some more ingredients"

"Yay! Michiko is awesome!" Tobi ran off somewhere I heard a loud thud and then a cracking noise.

"Tobi!" Deidara screamed.

I couldn't help laughing, Tobi had obviously broken another sculpture Deidara was ranting angrily about stupid idiots that don't look where they are going.

It was getting late, normally my missions took place at night due to my excellent night vision and my shadow based powers but tonight I had off. Maybe an early night would do me some good, not that I got much sleep anyway in a room between Hidan and Deidara.

Speaking of the white haired criminal as I went to my room he was coming the opposite way down the hallway. As he got closer I realised he was covered in blood yet again, the guy knew nothing about a clean kill. His tall scythe was as imposing as ever leaving a trail of blood drops in its wake and he knew it. As we passed one another his icy amethyst eyes flicked to mine, he made a point of running a finger through the scarlet mess on his pale cheek grinning evilly at me. I just curled my lip up in disgust and kept say me and Hidan didn't get on was an understatement, the guy made me feel physically sick.

My room was simple but welcoming, when Hidan wasn't trying to knock my wall in. A yawn escaped from me before I could stop it, yup the life of a criminal was so not worth it.

A few hours after I had gotten to sleep I found myself woken by something, rolling over still sluggish from sleep I flicked on the bedside lamp. It didn't take me long to discover what caused my rude awakening, it was Hidan. Again. Dragging myself from my comfy bed I started banging on the wall we shared.

"Hidan it's frickin four in the morning!"

I wasn't surprised the reply I got was "Shut up you stupid bitch!"

"What the hell are you doing anyway!" I asked before I could stop myself, I really didn't want to know.

"None of your fucking business!" came his answer.

Giving up I turned my back to the wall and allowed myself to slide down to the floor in a slump, I glanced out the window. The stars were beautiful in their sea of black velvet, I looked away quickly, the lovely night sky. It made me want to go home.

The next afternoon I was stood in the kitchen mixing up some cookie dough, the idea of a wanted criminal baking brought a smile to my face. It fell from my face and shattered like glass when Hidan rambled in effing and blinding about something. I ignored him as I continued to swirl the mixture round yawning slightly.

"Keeping you up am I?" he asked nastily.

I pretended he wasn't there, eventually he would get the message but then again he was that thick headed maybe not.

Suddenly he was behind me, I felt one cold hand sliding over my shoulder and up my neck. I stiffened fear creeping up my spine, I had no doubt he would kill me just like that. Instead he leaned in so close his lips brushed against my ear as he spoke his body pressed up flush against mine.

"We have a mission together later, I'm looking forward to it" he laughed adding an extra chill to my bones.

Then he was gone smug smile and all, I don't know how long I stood there hands shaking but it must have been quite a while.

I had another visit from Tobi when the cookies were in the oven, he had been outside with Zetsu and brought me a white lily with pink at the petal tips.

"Aww thanks Tobi" The flower was freshly bloomed, it's scent incredibly vivid "The cookies are still baking"

Someone else entered the kitchen, Kisame and Itachi back from their mission. "Did I hear cookies?" Kisame grinned at me showing off those impressive teeth. "Michiko, you may not have an evil bone in your body but you sure can cook"

"Thanks" I smiled then added in my head 'I think'. When it came to the other Akasuki members I knew I couldn't trust them, if it would benefit them in some way they would off me without any hesitation. But some of them like Tobi, Deidara and Kisame, well I don't know. If we had met under different circumstances, I guess, yeah we would have been good friends.

Itachi had disappeared like he normally did, I actually enjoyed his company I think it was because he didn't talk much.

I stuck around until the cookies were done, Tobi and Kisame remained too. I didn't even realise my cookies were that good.

"You know what?" Kisame ate a handful of cookies in one go, I felt sorry for them having to come into contact with those teeth. "You should quit doing missions and just be our cook" he finished that grin on his face.

"I don't know" I started leaning against the counter "I don't think Leader would like that much"

"Just give him some of these cookies, he'll come round"

I found myself laughing at that and behind my laughter wishing we were just all plain ninja, loyal to a village and spending time together. I guess I just couldn't accept those days were over for me. I had forgotten to put on my cloak so excused myself to go get it, I was really dreading the mission. I couldn't go up to Leader and ask him to change it however, I'd like to live another day thank you very much.

I dropped Tobi's flower into a small glass as a makeshift vase, it had pride of place on my bedside table, the only thing of beauty I owned. Fastening my cloak shut I had the odd feeling of impending doom, how cheerful was that? I had no idea what the mission would be but though I was in the organisation I would still not take an innocents life. No doubt Hidan would act where I hesitated.

Sitting in a tree illuminated by the bright moonlight I was playing watch out for Hidan. I still didn't know the mission, Hidans only orders were to alert him if I saw anybody. An hour had passed and the night was bitterly cold eating through the material of my cloak and numbing my skin. As usual when I was alone I wished I hadn't made that stupid choice and ended up where I was.

I wanted my home, my village and as the days went by my heart grew sicker and sicker. Was it even possible to die of a broken heart? If it was I wasn't going to last much longer.

A rustling to one side caught my attention when I zoned in I realised it was Hidan, had he completed the mission without me? I leapt down from the tree landing a few feet from him as he came fully into the moonlight I couldn't help gasping.

Blood, there was blood all over him. No matter how many times I saw him like that it always made me sick to my stomach. A nasty grin graced his face as he got closer, he knew how his awful ways made me feel and so made me endure them all the more, making people suffer is what he did best.

"You're too soft Michiko" he laughed dragging a finger across my cheek leaving a streak of crimson in its wake. I flinched then reached up to wipe it away repulsed, he caught my hand. "Scared of blood?" he mocked eyes shimmering with evil intent.

"No" I tried to reclaim my hand but he hand a death grip on my wrist.

"You're a poor liar"

"And you're a brute!" I cried snatching my hand back and storming off, the sooner I got back to base the better.

"A brute am I?" I crashed straight into him not even realising he had moved. I tried to step around him and he captured my wrists, when I resisted he tightened his hold.

"Hidan, let me go"

"You're a terrible actress too Michiko, you're shaking" he laughed.

I glared back at him swallowing my fear I didn't want him to intimidate me. My actions seemed to amuse him, he leaned in closer staring into my eyes.

"Foolish girl" His grin grew and something flickered in the purple depths of his own eyes. Suddenly he bit me, pain flared in my bottom lip as his teeth broke through the skin and blood welled up like a macabre lipstick. He wasn't finished, with over the top force he began to kiss me aggravating the wound and making me cringe. Blood dribbled down the corner of my mouth as I tried to hold in tears I told myself weren't there.

I flinched when I felt his tongue on my skin, he ran it up my chin to my lips licking off the blood he had spilt, He laughed again close to my face.

"Try hiding your fear now"

I don't know where the sudden burst of strength came from and I didn't really care at the time but something in me snapped. I slapped him square across the face will all the force I had, I didn't stick around to see his reaction and disappeared into the night.

The base wasn't my destination, I never wanted to see that monster again.

It was hard being on the run alone, I hardly slept or ate and found it hard to basically just stay alive. I lasted a few weeks until my body finally gave out and I was lost to the darkness.

I woke with a start as my eyes began to focus I hoped I was somewhere in my village but I recognised my room in the Akatsuki hideout right away. Great I ended up back at the one place I didn't want to be. Well I didn't care why I had been dragged back, I was leaving and that was final.

Sitting up I winced a little, my body was still recovering, with every movement it cried out in protest. I limped to Leaders office, he seemed surprised I was up at all and when I requested to be allowed to leave he refused. We argued for a while, well I mainly did the arguing he just kept shaking his head at me. When I told him there was no point me being in the base, that I held no purpose to him or the others to my surprise he smiled and told me "You hold every purpose, those claimed by the dark find salvation in a light".

Later chopping up vegetables making a stew and mulling over Leaders words I became aware of someone else in the room. Glancing out the corner of my eye I saw Hidan leaning against the wall behind me, I continued cutting.

"Still not talking to me then? Stupid girl"

Ignoring him got harder and harder with each vile comment eventually I sliced something beside the carrot. "Goddammit!" I reached for some kitchen towels to stem the flow.

"Ignoring me again?" Hidan spat.

"For God sake!" I spun around glaring angrily and flung the wad of soiled paper at him "Piss off Hidan!"

I went over to the sink and turned on the tap, the wound was deep within the tangle of scarlet I could see a flash of white. Hidan moved in behind me "If you're here for more blood you can get lost"

Instead of leaving he reached around me and took my hand in one of his, he guided it under the steady flow of water and I flinched. The cut came clean the water swirling crimson down the drain, Hidan shifted me back when it was done hitting the tap off.

He forced me to sit down at the table and I was expecting him to leave me to my own devices but a gauze pad was slapped down onto my hand and then bandages wrapped over that. I watched as he rolled the material around and around my hand and realised instead of just watching I should be running as fast as I could. I turned away eyes flitting around the room, not focusing on one thing in particular.

I snapped my head back round when I felt a light pressure on my wrist. My eyes widened, Hidan was pressing a butterfly kiss to my skin. I glanced away again aware a blush had graced my cheeks.

"I should get back to making dinner" He was staring at me a strange look in his eyes, he was focusing on my mouth. Bruises remained even after several weeks.

He reached out with one hand slowly towards me then stoped inches from my lips. He stayed like that for a moment then suddenly glared darkly.

"Don't think I've taken a shine to you" He promptly disappeared.

I sat there for a long while trying to figure out just what had happened.

It didn't take long for Hidan to return to normal, getting three hours sleep a night wasn't enough I really hated Leader for not letting me leave. I wasn't sure what to think about Hidan but with him treating me like trash again I avoided him at all costs.

I was back on missions a month after coming back, yay! I though sarcastically. Though Leader had thrown me a lifeline and given me a different partner of Deidara, probably to prevent any further trouble. I got on better with the eccentric artist and missions with him were a breeze the most I did was heal his injuries should he receive any.

But of course they couldn't go smoothly all the time, my refusal to kill was my downfall. I gave pity to a fallen foe and the second I turned my back I was instantly stabbed in it. I got back to base alright, the person responsible scarpered as soon as they saw I couldn't fight back.

I went into recovery over the next few weeks sleeping whole days away in my room, I was out for a week straight. When I finally woke up I examined my bandages in the mirror, I had an unexpected guest.

"Christ Hidan! Why don't you knock before you come in!" I rushed to grab something to cover myself up with. He seemed to not have heard me and stalked over till he was standing right in front of me, he was glaring his eyebrows almost horizontal in rage.

I sighed "Could you please leave? If you want to talk to me wait in the kitchen I'll get changed then-" the slap to my face was so sudden I almost bit my tongue. "What the hell!" I placed a hand to the rapidly reddening skin.

"You stupid fool!, you stupid stupid girl!" he yelled so loud I feared the rest of the members heard him.

"Hidan calm down! What's wrong with you?" I was slightly aware I was backing away from him ever so slowly. He noticed and caught me by the back of my neck holding me in place.

"Nothings wrong with me, it's you. You're too soft for your own good!" He was so angry I could feel my legs shaking, I feared they would collapse under me. He leaned in close to my ear "I'm going to take care of a little something and then I'm coming back for you" he snarled. Then just like that he was gone again, my knees really did give way and I fell to the floor shaking.

The sense of dread I had didn't leave me all throughout the day as I tried to distract myself from Hidans threat. I ended up outside under and blooming apple tree, my body ached and my mind was exhausted. When I heard footsteps and fear shot up my spine I knew who was approaching and through all my fear I couldn't get myself to move and hide. He came closer and closer until I could see him clearly, scythe dripping with new blood.

He was carrying something else, It wasn't until he was right upon me that I saw what it was, a human head still oozing blood, I felt my stomach turn.

"See this!" Hidan held it up by the matted hair swinging it near my horrified face "This is what happens to anyone who touches you"

"What?"

"You belong to me, you are my property. Anyone who even gets close to you ends up like this guy" he indicated to the head, the ninja who had attacked me.

I was so disgusted by the sight it took a while for his words to sink in, I got to my feet angrily. "I am not yours or anyone elses property!" I yelled.

He smirked "I tried to mark you once before but you ran, I like a bit of resistance"

"Mark me? What kind of sicko are you?" I was beyond angry, how dare he treat me like that.

His eyes flashed "I was warning the others off. You are mine now" he growled.

"You're a jerk!" I screamed angry at myself now for the flash of hope burning in my chest, of being with the kind him. The one who looked after me when I hurt my hand.

He laughed coming closer eating up the space between us, he tossed the head aside it was no longer needed.

I turned my back to him "I don't care what crazy idea you have gotten into your head about me being your property but get rid of it. I don't belong to you and never will"

He caught my hair tugging me back so I crashed into his chest his other arm pinned me to him in a vice like grip. I tried to get away and when I couldn't glared coldly "Get off me!" I ordered.

"And if I refuse? What are you going to do huh?"

He knew he had the upper hand, I couldn't do anything at all. I was trapped.

"Now where were we?" he was rubbing one finger round my neck in a circle, I shivered.

"It seems my mark has faded maybe I should give you a new one humm?"

At this point I felt so numb I didn't care, I had no way of getting out of it so why struggle? I felt his breath on my neck as he leaned in and tensed up immediately. He stoped inches from my skin.

"Michiko?" His fingers wiped under my eyes clearing away tears that had spilt.

"Why are you hesitating?" I spat "This is what you want isn't it?"

"I..I've never felt guilty in my life, never. Till I saw what I did to your mouth and realised the pain I put you through"

"Good, you're starting to see how much of a monster you are. Now let me go and never come near me again"

"I can't"

"What?"

"You do something strange to me Michiko, you make me want to kill any man that comes near you. To stare at you all day. I can't let you go"

"Well you have to"

He spun me round catching my face between his hands "No, I will never let you go"

I flinched expecting another brutal kiss but when his lips met mine the kiss was sweet and soft, he folded me into the warmth of his chest. I found myself reaching up to tangle my hands in his snow white hair, this is what I wanted this caring side of him.

His purple gaze bore into mine when we broke apart "If you run I will hunt you down"

I knew he meant it, determination burnt in those amethyst eyes, I took one of his hands.

"I won't run, if you treat me with care I won't run".

"Care.." he breathed then embraced me again smoothing down my hair gently "Only with you Michiko, only you"

I smiled into his chest and wasn't sure if he heard my words "I love you Hidan"

Being with Hidan was both amusing and hard work, he was very protective. When the other members and I were playing strip poker whilst he was out and he came back to me in my underwear, heh his face was priceless. He chased Deidara (in only his boxer shorts) around the base for a whole half an hour when he commented on how nice my bra was.

Sometimes I had to demand respect true but he never went too far and if he did he always made it right. Seeing him give me that warm smile only for me always made my day. We argued too but it felt good to belong, to be someone with someone to start living my life with.

For all the stress I still wouldn't give Hidan up for the world. Feeling his arms around me as I mixed up some cookie dough and the sweet kiss to my neck I finally understood Leaders words.

Well what did you think? I hope you enjoyed. Cookies for all :}


End file.
